


Her Brand

by fromxthexashes



Series: From The Ashes [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M, Porn with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromxthexashes/pseuds/fromxthexashes
Summary: Set after This Life is Overwhelming and I'm Ready for the Next One, Jean and Logan take the next step in their relationship. I would not recommend reading this on your own as character relationships, characters themselves, are set up within the previous work.Please note that I have made another "work" entitled Prompts for which you can leave your requests for this universe in. I do look at and respond to nearly all my comments on all my works. Please feel free to leave a prompt there!





	Her Brand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highflyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highflyer/gifts).



Jean could never truly articulate just how grateful she was for Logan’s patience with her. She had never experienced a relationship for herself, and what she knew was mostly from her surroundings and the romantic comedies Ororo would pick out during their occasional movie nights. Yes, she knew what love was, but putting it into practice was a lot harder than she ever realized. Over a month after she confessed her feelings for Logan, there seemed to be little change.

 

The only real differences there was to her was the open affection he gave her, and the couple dates they had been on. They were going on another date tonight, and Jean didn’t know what to expect. She already had a hard time with giving affection to Logan. It was easy to receive and then return affection, but parts of her struggled with what exactly to do to initiate an affectionate moment. She was frustrated with her own lack of understanding, but Logan would assure her that it was okay to do whatever felt right for her.

 

Maybe accepting the memories from her past life would have been for the better, if only so she wouldn’t continue to struggle with the basic ideas of some social interactions. It was strange for her to think that some things came so easily, but some concepts still felt so foreign to her mind. She still had some growing up of her own to do, but she wasn’t alone and the notion granted her some peace of mind.

 

As Jean finished applying the finishing touches to her makeup, there was a knock on her door. She glanced at her alarm clock beside her bed and grinned to herself. He was particularly punctual for their dates, but it warmed her heart. She opened the door with a fleeting thought as she did a quick once over to make sure nothing had smudged. She stood up, smiling as she faced Logan who leaned in the doorway and let out a low whistle. “You’re looking all dolled up, hope it’s for me.”

 

“It sure is. You’re looking pretty spruced up yourself.” She gave out a small laugh, bouncing over to him and laying a peck on his cheek. He kissed her forehead before gazing into her eyes with a grin. He nodded his head towards the stairs, signaling he was ready to head out. They walked side by side, Jean finally comfortable enough to hold his hand now that they were official about their relationship status.

 

For the first two weeks after Jean woke up, they had kept everything quiet from the others. Most of the time was spent discussing what had happened to her in more detail and how it affected her now. It also gave her time to clarify that she had these feelings for quite some time now and explain why she had held back. Luckily, Logan didn’t hold her at fault for thinking that way. He simply said he had been there before and he was glad she wasn’t there anymore. She’d never stop thinking she was incredibly lucky to be with him. 

 

The day before their first date, they decided to tell the team they were officially an item now. Rogue had given Jean a dangerous look, but she understood why, and she was going to keep her promise. The others didn’t seem to care all too much except for Ororo. Ororo was a little more enthusiastic than Jean would have expected, but the woman had been helping her shop for outfits and experimenting with makeup on her. It was quite relaxing and indulged her desire for becoming closer with the woman.

 

They had their first date night three weeks ago, and had kept it as a weekly ritual since. Every Saturday night they would always have dinner together and go out to do something. The first time they simply went to see a movie. Last weekend it was mini golf. Tonight, Jean wasn’t sure as Logan wouldn’t tell her anything. She was on edge about it, her curiosity eating at her, but she held back. If Logan wanted it to be a surprise then she wanted her reaction to be genuine.

 

Dinner went smoothly. They had gone to a steakhouse and she watched Logan eat one of the rarest pieces of meat she had seen that wasn’t considered raw. Her food was great and dessert was fine. When they left on the motorcycle, she could recall that they weren’t heading back the way they came. Since they were on open road as well, she knew he wasn’t going to hear her very well, so she popped into his head,  _ “Where are we going now?” _

 

He rested a hand atop hers as they were wrapped around him to hold on. She leaned forward enough to rest her head on his shoulder before his hand retreated to guide them around a curve.  _ “Just wait Jeannie and you’ll find out. Can’t ruin the surprise.” _

 

She responded with a gesture that resembled a nuzzle, as her helmet wasn’t allowing much more. She closed her eyes, simply breathing as she eased her own mind down from the nerves that were threatening to overtake her. She drew on the comfort Logan gave her, even going so far as to mentally nudge him so he could provide more. It wasn’t an activity she was proud of, but having comfort given so freely upon was request was certainly a form of addictive.

 

The motorcycle stopped on the side of the road, nothing to be seen in sight except for the woods on both sides. Jean hopped off for the moment, wondering if Logan simply had to make an emergency pit stop. After removing her helmet, she watched him walk the motorcycle down the slight hill on the shoulder of the road, heading towards the woods. He made a nodding motion towards it, and she followed after him.

 

Once he had hidden his motorcycle in a way sufficient for his tastes, he took Jean’s hand, his other arm holding something between it and his body. There were no paths in her line of sight, but he was navigating himself with a sense of familiarity. Perhaps this was where he went for his hunts when he left the school grounds. He only stopped once they had reached a clearing, the night sky above with the stars easily visible. She stayed gazing at them until Logan cleared his throat and her attention returned to him.

 

He was lying on a blanket he had put beneath him, and patted the spot next to him. His arms then went underneath his head as he simply peered up, gazing at the stars as she had just done. She laid down on the blanket beside him, resting her head on his chest as she resumed her stargazing. She wasn’t sure how long they laid there together, there was a comfortable silence blanketing them, but eventually Logan began to move. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips as they folded the blanket together.

 

“Did you like it Jeannie?” He must have been insecure about his decision, and she was sure their silence didn’t help.

 

“I enjoyed it a lot, Logan. At the mansion, even though it’s not close to the city, it’s hard to see every star. Here, it’s nearly impossible to miss them. How did you find out about this place?”

 

“I roam around here every once in a while. It’s good place to stop and think for a while, clear out my head. We better get back before it gets too late though. We’ve been out here for a few hours.”

 

Once they returned home, Jean hopped off of the motorcycle, setting the helmet on the backseat after Logan put down the kickstand. He smiled at her while she did so, her only noticing when she glanced up at him. It brought an immediate smile to her face, but his approach made her blush. She felt like he was a hunter and she was his prey with the look she saw in his eyes. That wasn’t why she blushed though, she blushed because she liked it. 

 

His hand rested on her cheek, his thumb moving back and forth across her soft skin. Her mouth parted slightly as she peered up at him underneath her eyelashes. The kiss they shared wasn’t like when they were standing beneath the stars. No, there was something different behind this one. As soon as her lips responded in kind, she finally understood it as desire. Her eyes closed as her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands gripped at the hair at the base of his head, pulling him closer to her. His arms moved to her waist, one hand on her back to push her closer to him, their chests touching, and the other on her ass, giving a squeeze to one of her cheeks. The sensation made her gasp which served as an invitation for his tongue to enter her mouth, seeking hers out.

 

A small stumble on her behalf accidentally moved the kickstand and she quickly had to back out of their embrace and use her powers to keep the motorcycle upright. Logan chuckled as he righted it and put down the kickstand again. His hand reached for hers, bringing it up so his lips could leave a kiss on the back of her palm. “Stay with me tonight Jeannie?”

 

She could only nod, feeling her own carnal lust for one of the first times. Every other time had been small, only appreciating his form. Now, even as her mind ran a mile a minute, her thoughts only swirled around one thing: him. She wanted to feel every inch of his skin underneath her fingertips. She wanted to feel his lips on every inch of her. She wanted to know what would get what reaction out of him. She wanted to know what her favorite sound of his would be. She wondered what sounds she would make. Even if her own thoughts weren’t enough, their bond made itself known. She could feel him wondering the same exact things.

 

He made the move to get them out of the garage. As they walked through the mansion, quietly due to the late hour, he was a man on a mission. He was nearly dragging her behind him as he made a beeline for his room. Then she remembered it was soundproof, and she was more than excited. What had been a practical thing due to his night terrors would become a nice benefit to their relationship.

 

Not even a second after the door closed behind her, she was pressed up against it. His lips were on her neck, and she craned her head to give him more access. His hands went to her hips before one traveled down the curve of her hip to grasp her thigh and pull her leg off of the floor and around his hip. Evidence of the effect she had on him could be felt and it was a dramatic ego boost. It was for her, no one else. He was hers and she was his, plain and simple.

 

She wasn’t sure if it was instinct or something else guiding her, but the confidence she felt led her to her next actions. With a small push from her powers, she separated them. She moved from between him and the door to sit on the edge of the bed. Her heated gaze stayed fixed upon him as she crooked a finger towards herself. “Make love to me, Logan, please.”

 

She hadn’t meant to whine, but the growl it elicited from him sent a shiver down her spine. He quickly closed the distance, pulling his shirt and tank top off over his head. As he did so, she had begun to do the same but was interrupted by his hands stopping hers. He gently moved them aside to do it himself, lifting her blouse over her head. He kissed her lips quickly, peppering more kisses down her jaw and to her neck as his fingers quickly unhooked her bra. His fingers slid their way up her back and down her shoulders to slip the garment off, a moan coming from her lips.

 

Once her arms were out of the straps, he tossed the thing behind him, leaning back to drink her in. The blush she had grew brighter and hotter and while she felt an urge to cover up, she knew that there was no criticism in his gaze, only admiration. He leaned back in, gently pushing on her shoulders so she would lie back. His lips traced along her collarbone, moving to the valley between her breasts before traveling up a mound. His lips pulled in one of her nipples while one of his hands took the other between his fingers, rolling it around. His other hand was at her waist, working on unbuttoning her jeans as he began to suck. She cried out softly, but his mind just sent waves of comfort over her. “Don’t worry Jeannie,” he said as he let go of one nipple to switch to the other, “I’ll take care of you. I’m gonna make your first time special, I promise.”

 

She was never going to live up to the effort, dedication, and sheer amount of love this man provided her. However, the prospect of spending the rest of her life trying to and returning the affections sounded heavenly. Especially when he touched her like this, it was like her skin was burning, but instead of the pain she had endured when it happened before, there was only pleasure. His lips parted from her skin with a pop and their eyes connected. His had darkened with his lust, his iris nearly non-existent, and she was sure hers were nearly the same.

 

Her hand reached out and grabbed the back of his neck as she pulled him in for another heated kiss. Her body pressed against his, needing to feel him against every inch of her skin. The drive for more was overwhelming enough that she could feel her mind reaching out for his, simply craving more and more. His response was a growl as he quickly pulled Jean’s pants down and off her body, along with her underwear. 

 

He backed away for a moment to admire his love before grabbing her hips with a firm grip. He knelt beside the bed and dragged her closer to the edge. Her heart was racing as he slipped either leg over his corresponding shoulder, his tongue darting out to lick his lips before he began to pepper kisses on each of her thighs. She buried one of her hands in his dark hair, fingers massaging at his scalp as she kept her eyes focused on him. His tongue darted out to lick a line up her sex, and a shiver wracked through her. Just the tease of a tongue left her panting.

 

He had a smug grin on his face before giving her another languid lick, this time earning a soft moan. He began slow, circling his tongue around her clit, teasing it lazily. Her escalated breathing was driving him rampant, and she could feel his mind become increasingly unhinged, the thoughts going from coherent sentences to one-worded desires. Her mind was arriving there as well. Once his tongue entered her, there was nothing else in her world besides him. 

 

Something inside was building up, a tension in her body that sought release. Her climax was approaching, but before she could voice it, Logan removed himself from between her thighs. Her core ached, throbbing with her arousal. There was a shuffle of fabric as he made quick work of his pants, Jean admiring the view of his erect member, standing at attention for her.

 

She swallowed at the nerves that dared to climb back into her thoughts as he dug in the drawer of the nightstand beside her, fishing out a condom. She gingerly took it out of his hands, and he raised an eyebrow at her in question. She ripped the packaging open in response. As clueless as she was, she had at least prepared herself with some sexual education books. The knowledge allowed her to roll the condom onto him without trouble, feeling his thickness in her hand. She laid back onto the bed, shifting around to lay her head on a pillow. He climbed on after her, moving to be between her legs.

 

“Jean, if you need me to stop, at any point, tell me and I will.”

 

“I love you so much.” She reached up and pulled him into another kiss. One of his arms rested beside her head to keep himself upright while the other took hold of himself. He lined himself up with her entrance and slowly pushed in. He edged into her bit by bit until he was engulfed by her entirely. 

 

His forehead rested against hers as he panted, “So fucking tight baby.”

 

“That's good right?”

 

“So fucking good.” He kissed her again, this time gently and lazily as he awaited her signal for him to move once again. When her hips rocked against his and her kiss grew hungry, he dared to move. He slipped out of her almost entirely before slamming back in. Her back arched as she moaned, her eyes snapping shut. She could understand why people liked this so much.

 

His lips moved across her face before settling at the curve where her neck met her shoulder. His hips started a slow and steady rhythm while he began to suck on the tender skin. She had never felt so full in her life, so utterly complete. Her hands found his back, her nails digging in to hopes to urge him on. She was rewarded as his speed picked up, growing faster. Each stroke sparked new pleasure through her nerves, and she was on the precipice of coming undone.

 

Once he felt satisfied with his mark, Logan bit into her shoulder lightly, her moan letting him know it wasn't unwelcomed. He growled against her skin, trying to hold himself back. He snaked a hand between them to play with her clit and he knew she was closer than ever. She was glad for the soundproofing done to his room as her moans were beginning to blend in with screams as her voice grew louder in volume. The minute his fingers found her sensitive nub again, she nearly lost herself.

 

“That's it baby, come for me. Let go and come for me.” His deep and low growl in her ear was dangerous. Her leg twitched and she thought she would burst from the tension. With one thrust to a particular spot within her, her eyes screwed themselves shut as she saw stars, not unlike the ones they had witnessed earlier. The moan that had started died on her lips as her breath hitched and her back arched. His hips snapped against her in an erratic pace only a few more times until he shuddered against her.

 

He collapsed beside her on the bed, discarding of their protection in the waste bin close by. He gently pried the covers up from underneath her to cover her trembling form before holding her close to him. He nuzzled just behind her ear, listening to her panting slow down. “Love you so much,” he whispered.

 

“Love you too.” She breathlessly chuckled as her limbs finally began to respond. She rested her arms on top of his, eyes closed as she basked in his warmth. She would always be glad her first time was with him, that he would be the only man she would be with in this way. She heard him grumble sleepily. “What was that?”

 

“Uh… shit, can't lie to you. I said you should always stay with me. Like move in. Is it too fast?” 

 

“No, not too fast. Just right.” Jean smiled, rubbing at his arms as she yawned. He kissed just behind her ear, a shiver of pleasure sent down her spine. “Don't start something you can't finish.”

 

“Jean, you have no idea just how often I can finish things.”

 

The next day for Jean was relatively awkward after Ororo pulled her aside and handed her some concealer for her neck with a wink, pushing her into the bathroom. Even all the makeup in the world couldn't hide the odd rhythm in her step, nor the pleasant mood Logan was in. She could feel them figure it all out at once, and her face broke out in a deep blush. Logan seemed to take it all in stride, promptly telling everyone to “mind their own goddamn business”.

**Author's Note:**

> So this took me longer than expected to write because I'm not all that great at smut. However, this was a pretty decent result so I'm content enough to post it. Sorry that our perspective switches a lot during the sex, but it just sort of came out that way. I will still be accepting prompts through comments on my works for this universe, just know that I may not do smut again. I'm not against it, but I do have to be in a certain mood to write it. Also, I've already written the first couple of chapters for the sequel Promnesia, so that should be up in either a few days or a week. Keep your eyes out, it's going to be a heck of a time!


End file.
